


Appointment

by sinclairly



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU modern, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, gratuitous use of bad words, happy new year, i don't know why this happened, my fingers slipped and wrote porn, oh well, really filthy words, srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinclairly/pseuds/sinclairly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Modern.</p><p>Rey has an appointment with Dr. Ren.</p><p>Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: can I just say I am really sorry for what you may be about to read. Honestly I had no idea such filth even existed in my head. Away to have a very cold shower and a long think about why I shunned all New Year's plans to sit in and write Reylo porn.

Rey fidgets, and under the scrutiny of his gaze she is practically squirming with dread.

She’d wanted to flee the moment she’d walked into the office and saw him, sitting at her usual Doctor’s desk.

“I’m Dr. Ren.” He’d introduced smoothly, “The substitute.”

Rey had smiled weakly and said. “I’m Rey.”

“Yes.” He’d glanced at the computer screen next to him. “It says so on your file.”

Rey had never wanted the ground to open up and swallow her more.

“Well,” he starts, after a long, awkward pause. “What can I help you with?”

“It’s a bit personal.” Rey says quietly.

He leans backwards into his chair, giving her his full attention. He’s so broad – the width of him the size of the chair, and when he exhales his chest moves ever so slightly. His lean body fits the leather of the chair perfectly.

Thick, dark hair frames his face: a narrow shape with long, prolific features. He’s handsome, she realises. His hands rest comfortably on his abdomen, and Rey can’t help but think – they’re so big.

He waits, for her to continue.

She can’t look at him, cheeks red. The next sentence evacuates from her mouth in one long, awkward breath. “Well, I tried to have sex with my boyfriend for the first time last week, and it didn’t work.”

Oh god. The humiliation is thick and humid around her.

Dr. Ren blinks. He’s unaffected. “Okay, and other times you’ve had sex have been fine?”

Rey bites the inside of her cheek. This is unbelievable. “No.” She swallows thickly. “I mean—I tried to have sex, for the first time – _ever_.”

He leans onto the table between them, and she can’t help but notice the thickness of his arms as they rest there. “And what happened, exactly?”

“He couldn’t fit… inside me.” Rey is sure her face is burning red. “And it really hurt, when he tried to force it.”

Dr. Ren narrows his eyes. “He tried to force himself inside you?”

“I told him to.” Rey says quickly, to avoid misunderstanding. “But it didn’t work. He couldn’t even get the tip inside.” She whispers the last part, shamefully.

“And how wide do you think he is?” Dr. Ren asks matter-of-factly.

Rey opens her mouth to answer, but she doesn’t really know, so she shakes her head instead.

He swivels round in his chair, and rifles in the drawers behind him. Rey exhales one long unsteady breath.

“Have a look through this.” Dr. Ren presents her with a small flipbook.

Rey picks up the book. It’s a medical journal, and as she flips through the pages, her eyes are witness to the many different shapes, colours and sizes of the male genitalia.

He watches her, and there is something dark in his gaze. “Pick one that resembles the length and size of your boyfriend’s erect penis.”

Rey’s heart thrums in her chest. “This one.” She finally picks one that is closest to the penis she remembers hard against her thigh.

Dr. Ren takes the book from her and studies the image she chose. “About five and a half inches in length and four inches wide. A perfectly average penis size.”

“So it’s not him – it’s me?” Rey speaks the truth she feared all along.

“Well.” Dr. Ren closes the book. “There’s only one way to know for sure.”

Rey freezes.

“Hop up on the bed, and I’ll have a look.” He’s out of the chair and washing his hands before Rey can even process the next thought.

She stands, slowly, and walks to the examination bed. She’s wearing a simple white summer dress today, accompanied without a bra.

“Should I—” she turns around to ask if she should take off her dress, and sees the Doctor behind her, sliding on synthetic gloves.

He’s so tall, towering ridiculously over her, and the darkness of his eyes is marred so delicately with the paleness of his skin. She can appreciate the slope of his shoulders in his dark woolen jumper, and the lean curve of thick, hard muscles.

“Well I’ll need to feel your abdomen and your heart rate.” He says, so routinely she actually feels stupid for her embarrassment.

Of course he doesn’t care. He’s a doctor. This is his job.

Rey nods, and unbuttons the front of her dress. In one steady move, she lets the dress slide down her body to the floor. The cold air is ravenous against her bare, tan skin.

She is acutely aware of his presence behind her, watching her. Her underwear joins her dress on the floor, and then she is completely nude.

Rey sits on the examination table, as Dr. Ren slides the curtain around them for added privacy.

He closes the distance between them, and places the stethoscope against her chest, over her left breast. She jolts at the cold circular device.

“Sorry.” His deep voice is thicker than his previous replies.

She feels her nipples harden, and she almost grimaces in shame. This is the worst possible moment.

“Were you sufficiently lubricated?” Dr. Ren asks suddenly.

Rey breathes out and whispers. “I don’t—Maybe, I’m not sure.”

“You don’t know if you were wet?” He removes the stethoscope from her chest, and hangs it around his neck.

“I don’t think so.” She says, more confidently than before.

“Lie back, please.” He says formally.

She swivels on the bed and lies on her back, and then there is nowhere to hide. Every part of her is laid bare for him to see.

As he begins to feel her stomach, she practically convulses under his cold touch. He asks. “Are your nipples usually sensitive?”

Rey looks at her stiff, pointy nipples, and the way her breasts are swollen and taut. “Not usually.”

Not that she’d really know; she didn’t have much experience with this.

“Interesting.” Dr. Ren replies. He continues to feel her stomach, and she continues to writhe beneath him, and thankful for the synthetic gloves separating their skins, for without which her reaction would be considerably more. “Any discomfort, pain?”

Rey shakes her head.

“Were you stimulated before attempting penetration?” He asks. His fingers rest on the swell of her breasts and apply pressure.

Rey arches against his touch. She sucks in air.

He leans in. “Try to relax. You’re very sensitive. Is this sore?” he rubs and massages her breasts, and then glides his thumbs over her erect nipples.

Rey grimaces, but this time it’s not because she’s uncomfortable. A stirring of wet, unforgiving hotness pools in her exposed cunt.

“Is it sore?” he repeats.

Rey shakes her head.

“Were you stimulated before penetration?” he tries his earlier question. One hand has drifted to her stomach and lies splayed above her pelvis, and the other continues to massage her breast and nipple.

“What do you mean?” Rey practically hisses. She’s almost trembling.

“Foreplay.” Dr. Ren says bluntly. “Kissing, finger penetration, oral sex, dry-humping.”

The sound of these dirty, horrible words from his mouth is exhilarating.

“No.” Rey breathes. “I gave him oral sex.”

Then, Dr. Ren removes his touch her body entirely. She feels like she can breathe again.

“You may not, as I suspect, be the problem, after all.” Dr. Ren says. “But I’d still like to inspect your vagina.”

Rey looks away shamefully, but nods. All she can think about is how she’s never been wetter in her whole goddamn life.

To her surprise, he lifts her legs and straddles the examination table. “Bend.” He says, and her knees bend on command.

He lifts them into the air and orders “Hold them here.”

Her throat is dry, and she has never felt more aroused. And it won’t be long until he knows it also.

“I’m going to part you now.” He says pre-emptively.

Rey looks at him – and utterly wishes she hadn’t. The sight of him between her thighs makes her wetter, and she can even feel the liquid of herself begin to emerge from her folds.

She jolts, as his fingers open her lips. She holds her breath, waiting for him to comment, to stop the examine and tell her to leave—

“I’m going to enter you.” There is something indescribable about his tone.

Rey opens her mouth to protest, but she’s silenced, by the sensation of his finger, sliding into her cunt like a knife into hot butter.

There’s no pain, no awkwardness. There’s only – heat and friction.

“How does that feel?” He asks.

Rey clutches the edge of the table above her head. She can only nod her head in response.

He adds a second finger, and she can feel herself stretching around him. It nips, but it doesn’t hurt.

“Your hymen is tight.” Dr. Ren swallows. “Which is perfectly normal for a virgin. I suspect you weren’t lubricated enough, which meant your hymen wouldn’t stretch, and this caused the pain.”

Rey can only hear the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears. Her body is beginning to vibrate. Her legs tremble in the air.

“Lower your legs.” He says.

They fall at either side of the table, parting wider for him. The movement causes her body to slide against his fingers.

She gasps. His free hand splays across her pelvis to steady her hips.

His fingers stay plunged inside her, and she’s so sure she just felt one of them curl upwards.

“Are you usually able to lubricate yourself without help?” Dr. Ren asks lowly.

“No.” Rey says hoarsely.

“Stimulating the clit is the easiest way.” He places his thumb against the tiny bundle of nerves at the tip of her folds, and presses.

Pleasure thrums inside it, and Rey can’t help it: she moans, deep within her throat, resonating from her chest upwards.

“For a virgin,” his voice cracks, “The right position is key.” He pulls his fingers out of her, gloves dripping wet, and she whimpers at the loss.

But, without the feeling of him inside her, reason and sanity begin to crawl back to her. She has to stop this.

“The right position—” He continues, and easily flips her body over, chest down on the table. “—This one, with your hips canted upwards.” He tilts her hips up, exposing her to his view.

Her face is squashed against the surface, hands gripping the edge of the table. She struggles to speak against her new position—

And then he enters her again, and she swallows her words.

“Experimenting helps.” He continues. “Some people like being dominated, being slapped.”

He slaps one of her ass cheeks gently, and she squeaks against the surface. She felt sick – she wanted him to do it again, harder.

As if he could hear her thoughts, he smacks her this time – roughly – and the feel of the glove makes it hurt more. She’ll bruise.

He begins to thrust his finger in and out of her cunt, and the sound of her wetness sloshing around him makes her cry.

“Tell me to stop.” He says, never faltering in his pace.

She knows she should tell him to stop, but she doesn’t. She trembles and moans and whimpers at the sensation building inside her pelvis.

“Tell me to stop.” He says again, like a warning. He slides another finger inside, and begins to furiously fuck her cunt while flicking her clit.

Her body jerks back and forth uncontrollably with his movements, crying out. Tears stream down her face.

He stops at the edge of her climax, and pulls out.

She whimpers and cries against the surface.

Ren flips her back over, and bears down at the sight of her undone: hair messy, lips dripping from salvia, cheeks wet from tears, gasping, breasts heaving up and down.

And her cunt: swollen and red and dripping wet.

“Tell me to stop.” He bites.

Rey closes her eyes: unable to look at him. She had no idea this kind of lust even existed.

He drags her hips down towards him, and pierces her with his penetrating stare, as he slowly rips off his synthetic gloves.

Please, she wants to beg. Her body is thrumming. She needs to finish.

Ren leans over her, and just when she thinks he’s going to kiss her, she jolts at a new, exciting sensation.

He slaps her breasts and nipples with one of his synthetic gloves. It nips at her skin, hurting for a moment or less.

He drags the glove down her chest, and begins to slap the skin below her breasts and above her ribs.

She cries out every single time he does so.

“Be quiet.” He commands, and shoves the glove into her mouth.

She gags with the force, and then tastes herself. It’s sweet, and thick, and her clit swells even more.

Ren drapes her legs across his hips, and runs his long deft hand across her messy cunt.

She writhes.

“Stop moving.” He orders. “You’ll make yourself cum.”

Rey feels the hard length of him under her thigh. She’s desperate to feel all of him, but she obeys.

When his finger slides back inside her, his pace isn’t as frantic as before; it’s slow and languid and lazy.

It drives her crazy. The thrum of her desire builds again, until the crescendo feels rhythmic with her own furiously beating heart.

Her vision blurs, but all she can see is the outline of a dark angel, bearing down on her.

He looks like a God, she thinks, one she would gladly submit to.

She wonders if she looks good, her body and breasts bouncing back and forth with his movements, more pronounced now that he’s gripped the side of her hip with his hand to increase his pace.

And then he curls his finger inside her, and she loses all coherent thought. He hits something—a spark—and hits it again and again and again.

Something inside her breaks, and she feels warm everywhere. Her mind floats into bliss.

A wave drowns her again, and her hips are quivering. Ren is sucking at her cunt, teeth grazing her clit. With her head tilted back and mouth wide open, the glove falls out.

She cries and shakes. She can’t take this anymore. A dam bursts, and it flows right out of her into Ren’s mouth.

She’s too loud, because his hand reaches up and shoves two fingers into her mouth. He uses his thumb to clamp her mouth. She sucks his fingers, still grimacing and trembling.

The euphoria reaches a peak, and tears descend from her eyes. He has to hold her down to keep her on the table.

Moments—or hours—pass, and Rey returns to earth.

Ren is still licking her cunt, and she lies sprawled and exhausted before him.

She could doze off right there and then, if she wasn’t in a doctor’s office.

He stills against her pelvis, and presses wet, lazy kisses into her skin. “You were such a good girl.”

Rey opens her mouth, but no words come out.

“Rey.” His voice brings her back to reality. It’s so deep and yet so dulcet.

She finds his scorching gaze.

“Are you okay?” he murmurs.

She nods.

“Have dinner with me.” He blurts out, and it’s obvious from his flushed face that while he’s used to fucking women, he’s completely out of his depth when it comes to dating them.

She nods.

“Break up with your stupid boyfriend.” Ren adds, and there is quiet possessiveness in his tone.

She nods again. She had already broken up with Finn; a few days after their awkward encounter.

“Say something.” He sounds worried.

Rey swallows – dry and hollow – and struggles to think properly. She’s still riding her comedown. So she says the only thing she can think of in that moment: “Thank you.”

Ren laughs against her abdomen, and it feels so goddamn good.

She pauses. And then: “I never got your first name.”

“Kylo.” He answers. “Nice to meet you.”


End file.
